friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Dollhouse
"The One With The Dollhouse" is the twentieth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on April 10, 1997. Plot Joey finds it hard to repel Katie, the first woman who didn't like him back. They still have scenes to rehearse, which involve deep, passionate kissing, but something's missing according to the director. Out of refusal, Joey hooks up with Kate's understudy, Lauren. Some days later, the director is still unhappy with the scenes and storms out in the middle of rehersals. Lauren wants to take Joey out, but Joey stays to work on his stuff with Katie. The two agree that there's missing chemistry on stage between the two, and they start to list things they could do to each other to find that chemistry. The list culminates in the two of them sleeping together. However, while he breaks up with Lauren to get with Katie, his fellow actress doesn't make a big deal out of it and stays with the director. The regret Joey feels is such that he starts calling ex-girlfriends just to apologize to them. Monica's and Ross' aunt Sylvia dies. Monica starts screaming with joy, stating that she was a "cranky old bitch", and is overjoyed to inherit her dollhouse with which she was never allowed to play. Phoebe, who never had a dollhouse to play with, is invited to play with Monica and the dollhouse, but Monica stops her when she brings over inappropriate toys like ghost handkerchiefs, gigantic, life-size dogs and dinosaur dolls. Phoebe is irritated and leaves to make her own dollhouse, which everyone admires more than Monica's perfect dollhouse mansion. Unfortunately, Phoebe doesn't get to enjoy her new dollhouse much as it catches fire; Ross is the one who's there when it happens, and he extinguishes it in Monica's shower, surprising Monica, who happens to be in the shower too. Rachel fixes up her boss Joanna with Chandler. The date goes well - for Joanna, who thinks that Chandler is amazing. Chandler, on the other hand, can only describe Joanna as a "big, dull dud", and that he's not going to call her for a second date. But as he promised Joanna to do so, Rachel's boss freaks out when he doesn't call her and keeps nagging Rachel to the point where Chandler has to go out with Joanna. Unfortunately for him, the last words to come out of his mouth are still "I'll give you a call, we should it again sometime!" Even when he tells her that he's not, in fact, going out with her anymore, those are the last words out of his mouth. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alison La Placa - Joanna Dina Meyer - Kate Miller Reg Rogers - The Director Jennifer Milmore - Lauren Laura Dean - Sophie James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Terry Hughes Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia *The giant dog that Phoebe brings to play with in Monica's dollhouse had decorated the shelf by the kitchen counter in Joey and Chandler's apartment during Seasons 1 and 2. Fans *Many fans tried to duplicate the dollhouse that phoebe had made. One of the examples are Melisa Smith from New York, Kshirin Rao from India etc. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends